The Sweetest Sin, Is Love
by Kazukari
Summary: what if the Rookie Nine, their sensei's, Tsunade and 2 other people go on a trip? will hell break loose? or will it turn out to be fun? SasuxSakuxSai TenxNeji InoxShika NaruxHina AnkxKaka AsumaxKure
1. He's back, The Chaos Trip ensues

Kazukari: I love life

Naruto: ya right

Sakura: Naruto live up a little!

Sasuke: he can't because he's a dobe

Naruto: what did you say!

Sakura: will you two grow up!

Kazukari: well, here's the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter One: He's back! The Chaos Trip ensues!

Sakura was walking her way to the bridge when she spotted Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey guys, don't tell me sensei isn't here yet?" asked Sakura

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke well, he said nothing.

3 hours later…….

Kakashi appeared to them with a poof!

"Your late!" yelled Naruto and Sakura

" well you see I got lost in the road of life" Kakashi said

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto and Sakura

"well anyways, we have to go meet Tsunade now" Kakashi said

In Tsunade's office

When Team 7 opened the door, they saw every team was there.

"hey Sasuke-kun" said Ino

"Hn" was all Sasuke could reply with

"you all must be wondering why I called you here" said Tsunade

"well you see I was thinking of going on a trip!" she yelled

Everyone has their eyes widened

"Are you serious?" Asked Naruto

Tsunade nodded, she was smiling as well

"well the trip starts tomorrow at 8:00 am, be at the docks" said Tsunade

"well, before you leave two other people are coming as well" said Tsunade

"who! Who!" asked Naruto

"Sai and Yamato" said Tsunade

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura

"it's too late, my mind is made up" Tsunade said

"your gonna let that bastard who nearly killed me come with us! Are you insane!" yelled Sakura

Tsunade just nodded, Sakura was mad……very,very mad

End of the first story, well what do you think?

Sakura: I can't believe you made Sai go on this trip!

Kazukari: well I was thinking of pairing him and you

Sakura and Sai: WHAT!

Naruto: No way!

Sasuke: hn 'I am going to kill that bastard Sai for taking Sakura away'

Kazukari: eh daijoubu desu ka, Sasuke?

Sasuke: hn

Kazukari: I think he's jealous

Kakashi: well it seems that our young Sasuke is growing

Kazukari: **hugs Kakashi** Kakashi-kun!

Kakashi: **sweatdrops**--' get off me

Kazukari: **starts to cry** Kakashi-kun your mean!


	2. The Trip Continues, Our Arrival has come

Kazukari: Ne, I don't like you Kakashi-kun 

Kakashi: riiiiight

Kazukari: **cries** ne, Itachi-kun is waay better than you

Kakashi: no he isn't

Itachi: **appears out of nowhere** yes I am

Kazukari: yay! Itachi-kun is here!

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Well here's the story

Chapter Two: The Trip Continues, Our Arrival has come!

Everyone was already in the bus, the seats went like this:

Chouji and Kiba

Hinata and Naruto

Ten-Ten and Ino

Sakura and Sai

Neji and Sasuke

Shino and Lee

Shikamaru

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Asuma

Yamato and Gai

Kurenai, Tsunade and Anko 

After a few minutes of chattering they reached their destination. Sasuke was glaring at Sai for sitting beside Sakura, while Sai was glaring back. Ino saw this and said to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, why is Sasuke in the 'jealous boyfriend mode'?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because of Sai" whispered Sakura

They both nooded, then laughed.

'damn that Sai for sitting beside Sakura' Sasuke thought

He was now looking at Sakura watching her every move. Her smile made him blush but he looked down so no one would see, unfortunately a certain perverted jounin saw this and had an idea.

'hmmm…maybe I can turn this trip into an Icha Icha Paradise show' thought Kakashi

Kurenai just looked at him with disgust, Tsunade gave him a death glare, while Anko was holding 3 kunai's in her hands.

"don't even think about it Kakashi!" Tsunade warned, everyone was confused.

"think about what?" Kakashi said

Anko threw the kunai's at Kakashi and one made a cut on his cheek.

"you disgusting pervert!" Kurenai yelled

Sakura's eyes widened as she knew what they were talking about, then she also went fuming.

"Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei" said Sakura

Kakashi was scared when Sakura did that, it only meant one thing. Nauto and Sasuke stepped back.

Ohhhhh, what will happen to dear Kakashi? Who knows, read the next chapter!

Kakashi: your mean Kazukari

Kazukari: now you know how I feel!


	3. The beach, the fun begins

Well now comes to this, what will happen to Kakashi? Find out.

Chapter 3: The Beach, the fun begins

With the others…..

"Ye-Yes, Kura?" aked Kakashi in a scared voice

Sakura was fuming with anger, everyone knows that whenever someone calls Sakura, Kura is when she is mad or furious.

"better be lucky it's a good day bastard" whispered Sakura while giving him a glare, if looks could kill, Kakashi would be dead right now(haha, pay back Kakashi!) .

"anyways, you will be given a room number. You will have a roommate, your stuff is already there" said Tsunade.

'great, how troublesome' thought Shikamaru

'damnit! Wonder who my roommate will be?' Sai thought

'hn, hope it isn't Ino' thought Sasuke

"well, what are you standing there for! Go!" yelled Tsunade

After a few minutes of looking around, each shinobi found their rooms. Unfortunately some got stuck with the worst person in their lives. So when they got that over with, the girls(I mean all of them) decided to go to the beach. They invited the boys as well and uncoincidently they agreed.

At The Beach……….

"where are they!" yelled a pissed off Naruto

"stop whining Naruto, were here!" yelled back a pissed off Sakura

The guys nearly had a nose bleed. Sakura was wearing a pink Bikini that showed most of her body, she was also holding a surf board. Ino was wearing a purple bathing suit, she let her hair down. Ten Ten wore a green bikini with a green skirt, she tied her hair in 2 braids. Kurenai was wearing a black bikini, while Tsunade was wearing a yellow Swim suit. Anko was wearing a very tight white bikini. Hinata was wearing a blue bikini but she wore her jacket over her.

Kakashi and Jiraiya nearly fainted at the sight, the boys were trying to hold their nose bleeds.

"well? Come on!" yelled Sakura

when they reached the beach it was beautiful, Sakura was surfing while Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko were getting a tan. The others were playing volleyball.

"Oi, where's Sakura?" Genma popped out of no where

"Genma! When did you get here?" asked Tsunade

"Well I followed you" said Genma

"she's surfing" said Tsunade

"Ohhhhhh, say have you seen the other guys?" asked Genma

"nope" replied Tsunade

oooooo, what happened to the sensei's? where are they? You'll find out.

Kazukari: **smiles evily** I will get my revenge!


	4. The Room Incident

Kazukari: Well, well, well. If it isn't my fave chapter 

Kakashi: what will happen?

Kazukari: I'm not telling you!

Sasuke: tell

Kazukari: **whispers it to Sasuke and he blushes** be prepared

Sasuke: I hate you

Well here it is, enjoy.

Warning: lust and too much use of Axe involved

Chapter 4: The Room Incident 

The sensei's were too busy oogling at the girls.

"I have an idea" said Kakashi

"why don't we turn this trip into an Icha Icha Paradise show?" asked Kakashi

all of the guys nodded.

After a few minutes of fun and laughter they went back to their rooms. Sasuke was in a room with Sakura, everything was normal until that night……

Sakura was taking a shower in the main bathroom, it was all crampy inside. When Sakura was done, she was in her towel in her and Sasuke's room. Sasuke wasn't there. While Sasuke was in the bathroom getting his full, bottle of Axe.

"Hey Sakura" said a sweet, smooth, seductive voice.(she was still in her towel)

Sakura gasped and whispered "Sasuke-kun, it's just you"

"Ya it's me" he replied then he sprayed Axe all over him, the lust in his eyes grew.

"umm…..Sasuke-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked, she felt the lust in his eyes and grew scared.

"tell me Sakura are you scared?" he said as he pushed her on the bed and went on top of her. Now, she was really scared.

"n—no" Sakura replied as she tried to get him off

"you're a bad liar" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Sasuke looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. She was scared of what he will do, but he was smirking(damn you Uchiha!).

He leand in on her and was about to kiss her when the door flung opened revealing Naruto,Genma,Kakashi,Asuma and Jiraiya.

"Hey Sasuke we need to u-" Kakashi was cut off because of what he saw.

"are we interrupting something?" asked Genma

Sakura and Sasuke blushed "no" they said in unison

"Sasuke-teme! How could you do this!" yelled Naruto

"what ever" said Sasuke as he got off Sakura and left the room, but the others didn't……why? You'll find out

Kakashi: damn

Kazukari: don't talk Kakashi! **beats the crap out of Kakashi**


	5. NOTE

Hello Kazukari here just to tell you the room pairings:

Sasuke and Sakura

Ino and Shikamaru

Ten Ten and Neji

Hinata and Naruto

Lee and Sai

Chouji and Kiba

Shino and well…..Genma

Kakashi and Asuma

Gai and Yamato(he hasn't said much though)

Kurenai and Anko and Tsunade (there's three beds in their room)

Also hentai will happen and a lot of violence and a lot of swearing. I will make this story as long as I can. Ciao


	6. not a chapter, just a funny scene

Kazukari: life is so sweet 

Sakura: why?

Kazukari: oh ya, did I forget to ,mention Sai's going to be in this and he was cursed so Sakura has to kiss him everytime to get him back to normal and back to cat?

Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT!

Sakura: **blushes** you baka! How could you!

Sai: what's wrong ugly? Afriad?

Sakura: take that back you bastard!

Sai: hell no, I can't wait for the next chapter. Say Kazu-chan how many times does ugly have to kiss me?

Kazukari: after this scene and to the end of the story

Sai: cool

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you…

Itachi: **steps in front of Sasuke** don't even try

Kazukari: **smiles** yay! I got Itachi-kun on my side, see Kakashi you do suck!

Kakashi: ouch……

Orochimaru: what a shame

Kazukari: hey! What are you doing here?

Orochimaru: you made me come here, idiot

Kazukari: what! I'm the author you can't say that to me!

Orochimaru: what are you gonna do about it!

Kazukari: Itachi-kun, help me!

Itachi: maybe later

Kazukari: **fumes black aura** what?

Itachi: **gulps** ok I'll help you

Naruto: **whispers to Sasuke and Sakura** poor Itachi

Sasuke: **nods**

Sakura: now on to the next chappie!


End file.
